Shima
The Shima, sometimes referred to as the firstborn, were the first mortal race. They were created by Iantos and are featured in KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais. History After Icaeus and Sethys tricked Iantos into getting drunk, Iantos agreed to make the first mortal species. He created the first pair - a male and a female - out of two Mytosian trees. However, when Iantos sobered up, he became ashamed by the Shima and created a new plane for them to live on, called Helcio, to separate them from the gods. While the Shima could breed and die on Helcio, they were not allowed by Sethys to reach a population greater than 12 (to outnumber the Twelve Divines). Icaeus taught the Shima language and wisdom, but soon grew bored of them once he had taught them all he knew, so he created the Keishin on Helcio as well. The Keishin and Shima did not get along, and almost as soon as they came into contact with one another, they began to fight. Some of the gods like Pythe enjoyed this warring, and Sethys and Iantos kept killing and replenishing the populations of each species, preventing the warring from ever ending. Eventually, the two species realized the futility of their conflict, so they forged a secret alliance together to try to kill the Twelve Divines to free themselves of the endless cycle of life and death. The Shima called the Twelve Divines to Helcio while the Keishin ambushed them. For a while, the Shima and Keishin were able to stand against the Twelve Divines and fought them, but they failed in the end, as they were mere mortals. Then, the Shima were banished to Other World where their descendants became known as the . Notable facts *The Shima were the first mortal race ever created. *The first two Shima, a male and a female, were created from two Mytosian trees. Thus, the essence of Mytos is in the Shima. This explains why their descendants, the Ogres, have such an important role in Other World. *The original Shima were not allowed to breed a population greater than 12 while they resided on Helcio, as Sethys did not want them to outnumber the gods. *The Shima were the only mortal race to ever set foot on Mytos, even if it was for only a short period of time. *The Shima originally had lifespans of 20,000 years until they were placed in Other World. Once in Other World, the Shima's lifespans were reduced by the gods, and subsequent evolution reduced that even further. *The Shima engaged in the first known war in the Dragon Ball universe, the Shima-Keishin War. *The names of the Shima are not recorded in history. However, is supposedly descended from an original Shima. The accuracy of that claim cannot be tested, however. *The Shima were renowned singers. Indeed, in the Theogony, they tricked the Twelve Divines into coming to Helcio by singing to them. Current status The original Shima died out a few million years after they were placed in Other World. The Ogres, their descendants, are genetic evolutions of the Shima and do not look very similar to how the original Shima did. Category:Races Category:Species